musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Hot Chili Peppers
| Img = RHCP_Logo.jpg | Img_capt = The Adventures Of Raindance Maggie | Img_size = 255 | Alias = Chili Peppers | Origin = Los Angeles, California, USA | Genre = Alternative Rock | Years_active = 1982-Present | Label = Warner Brothers | Associated_acts = Pearl Jam, OFF! | Influences = David Bowie, The Ramones | URL = Official Site | Current_members = Anthony Kiedis Flea Chad Smith Josh Klinghoffer | Past_members = Hillel Slovak Jack Irons John Frusciante Dave Navarro }} The Red Hot Chili Peppers are a Rock band that have had considerable success with their Funk fusion sound. They've just released a new album, I'm With You after five years, which is getting lots and lots of airplay. The band's original line-up featured guitarist Hillel Slovak and drummer Jack Irons, albeit not playing on the debut album, The Red Hot Chili Pepper. Cliff Maitinez was the drummer for the first two records, replacing Irons, and guitarist Jack Shermen played on the first album only. Slovak performed on two albums with the band, Freaky Styley and The Uplift Mofo Party Plan; he died of a heroin overdose in 1988, resulting in Irons' departure. Parliament-Funkadelic guitarist, DeWayne Mcknight was brought in to replace Slovak though his tenure was short and he was replaced by John Frusciante in 1988. Former Dead Kennedys drummer D.H. Peligro was brought in to replace Irons though after a short tenure with the band he was out and replaced by Chad Smith that same year. The line-up of Flea, Kiedis, Frusciante and Smith was the longest-lasting, and recorded five studio albums starting with 1989's Mother's Milk The Red Hot Chili Peppers have won seven Grammy Awards. The band has sold over 70 million albums worldwide, charting nine singles in the Top 40 of the Billboard Top 100 (including three in the Top 10), seven number one singles on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, and they currently hold the record for most number one singles on the Alternative Songs chart at twelve. The band was named inductees into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and will be inducted in April 2012. Origin Band Members * Anthony Kiedis * Flea * Chad Smith * Josh Klinghoffer * Hillel Slovak * Jack Irons * John Frusciante * Dave Navarro Associated Acts * Fear * Jane's Addiction * The Mars Volta * Thelonious Monster * The Dead Kennedys * Ataxia * Redd Kross * Raging Slab * Joe Strummer And Latino Rockabilly War * Pearl Jam * Eleven * Marshall Law * Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band * The Dickies * The Weirdos * The Panic Channel * Camp Freddy * Deconstruction * Peligro * In From The Cold * Anthym * What Is This? * Mother Tongue * Splendid * OFF! 2012 Grammy Nominations *Best Rock Album for I'm With You Discography Albums *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Freaky Styley *Uplift Mofo Party Plan *Mother's Milk *Blood Sugar Sex Magik *One Hot Minute *Californication *By The Way *Stadium Arcadium * I'm With You EPs *The Abbey Road EP Singles *True Men Don't Kill Coyotes *Get Up And Jump *Jungle Man *American Ghost Dance *Catholic School Girls Rule *Hollywood (Africa) *Fight Like A Brave *Me & My Friends *Behind The Sun *Knock Me Down *Higher Ground *Taste The Pain *Show Me Your Soul *Give It Away *Breaking The Girl *Under The Bridge *Suck My Kiss *If You Have To Ask *Soul To Squeeze *Warped *My Friends *Aeroplane *Coffee Shop *Walkabout *Shallow Be Thy Game *Love Rollercoaster *Scar Tissue *Around The World *Otherside *Californication *Road Trippin' *Parallel Universe *By The Way *The Zephyr Song *Can't Stop *Dosed *Universally Speaking *Fortune Faded *Dani California *Snow ((Hey Oh)) *The Adventures Of Raindance Maggie *Monarchy Of Roses *Look Around *Did I Let You Know Appears On Compilations Soundtracks *The Beavis And Butt-Head Experience *Beavis & Butthead Do America Mix CDs * 10 Songs for Lazy Summer Afternoons, Vol. 2 Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Alternative Rock artists Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Alternative Category:American rock music groups Category:Musical groups from California Category:Funk rock groups Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Musical groups established in 1983 Category:Musical quartets Category:EMI artists Category:Jam bands Category:Rap rock groups Category:Columbia Records artists Category:CMC International artists